1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to improve an acquisition of MR data of a measurement subject in an MR examination in a magnetic resonance system wherein, during the MR examination, the measurement subject is moved relative to a magnetic field generated by the magnetic resonance system, as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With modern technologies it is presently possible to subject a patient to an MR examination from head to foot in a magnetic resonance system, as in computed tomography. The table of the magnetic resonance system is thereby moved through the measurement field in the magnet during the MR examination.
In such an MR examination, in which the table is moved relative to the magnet or relative to the magnetic field during the MR examination, different body regions of the patient are examined or imaged. In conventional systems, it is difficult or nearly impossible to adjust measurement parameters that indicate how (i.e., with which MR protocol or with which MR sequence) the MR examination should ensue in order to make the examination or the imaging of the different body regions optimal for each of these body regions.